Savage Sights Organization
The gang was create to stop the bullying in the schools. It was not a gang at first. their was a small group of boys running around called them selves Coastal's which means Coastal Crips which was a small clique of the most ruthless street gang in Macon Ga known as the 912 Gangster Crips. Their goal was to go terrorize other neighborhoods and schools by bullying & assault people. The try to stop them but every time they would stop them it would happen again. The community struggle with a small group of Crips going around terrorize certain places. But that would all change in 2015 March 9 a small group of friends walk in an stop the Crips from beating a young 6th grader up. They told them to bullying a smaller kid an pick on somebody your own size they looked at them and laugh walking away. 2 months later the 3 friends came up with an idea to stop the Crips from terrorize people and school they called themselves the SAVAGE SIGHTS. They began to recruit anyone or anybody that then like the Crips or been bully by then . On that same day the Savage Sights grew up to be 150 members leaving the Crips to be 300 strong. One of the friends decide that it was time they will let members form their own clique that was under the Savage Sights banner. By 2016 the Savage Sights had 10 different smaller gangs with about 200 members strong. there were the Orignal Suicide Killers-Southside Savage Boys-Murda Knights Nation-Eastside Murda Savage Sights- 6 Avenue Savage Sights-Darkwolf Ruthless Renegade Savage Sights-Money Over Crooks/MOC-Squad 6's Boyz-Eastside Murda Savage Sights-Ace Spade Gangsta Savage Sights. The gang started to spread their name to Atlanta Ga like "Ace Spade Gangsta" then 3 more Savage Sights gangs was formed like the Sloody Town Murda Savage Sights- Real Nigga Nation-Bouldercrest Top 6 gang was started. Their goal was to recruit as much as people as they can to out number the Crips. The Savage Sights became 2,000 members strong in Georgia and they have almost out number every Crip gang. And until this day the Savage Sights organization is growing with more smaller gangs forming. In 2017 the Savage Sights became nationwide in 13 different States and 10 countries. Everywhere they will spread to they take over the streets & states and the gangs that been there for years ago was kicked out their neighborhoods. What happen in past have now happen to the Savage Sights, they burtal life has brought many people an teenagers and now kids to their gang that is making them stronger than every. Some people fear them the police try's to stop them but even when they try it will only make them strong, the Savage Sight is almost like the most dangerous gang the MS-13 but only 90% violent and they will achieve their goals. Symbols The Savage Sights has many symbols they represent like the DREAMWEAVER- I will go after you. 63 SIDED DICE- Respect me or I will take it from you & love with all much do respect. CYBERUS- I will guide you-protect you-care for you. KING COBRA-No one tells me what I can't do or how I live my life. GRIM REAPER- I will die for all the pain I brought since I lived. WEREWOLF- Im a monster when the moon comes out to shine its beautiful light. RHOMBUS DIAMOND- Respect me the I will Love you if not then Death will come to you because I am just being Unity for what I am doing. 10 POINT STAR- My nation is like my family. 2 PITCH FORKS POINTED TOO THE LEFT UPSIDE DOWN- I love my mom an I respect her I will die for her. SWORD- I will fight to the end for my brothers. KNIGHT SHOES- Elimitnate the wild ones. JESTER- I very smart at what I do an sneeky with it that I always get away with it. FLAMING SKULL- I will not be gentle to use my real side on you. Rappers Johnny Cowboy OG ACE SAVA BJ Sloody Zak $ava SSG Splurge SSG Tonny Sava Pete Pot Beast Toonz Rich Money Keisha Savage SavageBoi Quay(Lil Quay)(OG King Quavo) Sets Northside * Murda Knights Nation * Darkwolf Ruthless Renegade Savage Sights * Savage Knights Gang * Pinkaton Savage Queen Gang * Kline Savage Sights * DTS Gang * FTS Gang * Dark Ninjas Savage Sights * Daze Gang Eastside * Eastside Murda Savage Sights * 6 Avenue Savage Sights * Ace Spade Gangsta Savage Sights * Sloody Town Murda Savage Sights * Real Nigga Nation * 63 Savage Krips * Dekalb Gangsta Savage Sights * 6 Shootaz Gangsta Savage Sights * 6 Shootaz Savage Sights * Diamondbacks Savage Sights * Red Gorillas Savage Sights * Savage Army * Savage Soldier * Soldier Tactics * SWAT K * 4300-4400 Savage Gang * 1300-1600 Savage Sights * Spider Gang * Woods Gang * Eastside Augusta Achton Savage Sights * 9 Slocks Savage Sights * 32 Street Savage Sights * Savage Gang Westside * Bouldercrest Top 6 Gang * Squad 6's Gang * Young Savage Boyz * Orignal Suicide Killers * Westside Dubz S Savage Sights * 639 Neighborhood Savage Sights * DDB Gangsta Savage Sights * 1700-2400 Savage Gang * Tooneyville Neighborhood Savage Sights * 412 Savage Sights/400 Boyz * 812 Savage Sights/800 Boyz * Westside Douglas Savage Sights * KVG Boyz * KKG Boyz * KTG and KSG Boyz * Daibolocos Stars Savage Sights * Golden Triples Gang * Slimey Savage Niggas(Super Savage Nation)(SSN) Southside * Money Over Crook/MOC * Southside Savage Boys * Southside Savage Gorillas * S Lee Savage Sights * Jackson-Henry Gangsta Savage Sights * Zeus Savage Sights * ATF Gang * Southside Monstaz Savage Sights Category:List of Gangs Category:Lists of Gangs